Troll monster line
The Troll, Cave Troll, and Brutal Troll are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling burly humanlike monsters wielding axes, are palette swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought at different locations in the games. Troll A Troll is a tan variant. Statistically, this monster has 101 HP, which recovers 10 HP per turn, 73 Attack, 16 Defense, 14 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, the Troll uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Brute Force: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster suffuses itself with an aura of gold energy and charges into a single Adept, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 22 damage points. Felling a Troll yields 30 EXP and 34 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 39 EXP and 44 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun, Trolls are fought in Kolima Forest and the subsequent Tret Tree dungeon, as well as Bilibin Cave; in The Lost Age they are first fought in the Madra Catacombs and subsequently in the western portion of Osenia. In the first game, it is quite a bit more durable and powerful than the other monsters fought in Kolima Forest, especially considering its Brute Force attack, but is also very slow. It is the main enemy to look out for until you get to Tret Tree, where it is roughly equivalent to the monsters Creeper and Gnome. The same things can be said about its threat level in its initial appearance in Madra Catabombs and how in Osenia other monsters are equal to it, perhaps being even more dangerous than it, such as the Dino. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, what is unmistakably a Troll appears in one of the battles in the Battle Mode provided in the Dark Dawn floor demo shown at E3, with its body-structure and color, its pose, its axe weapon, and its limited choice of clothing intact. However, it is now named "Ogre Titan" and it is one of the optional "Superbosses" around Weyard. It is found in Burning Island Cave and guards the Daedalus summon tablet, along with the other four Ogre Titans. Cave Troll A Cave Troll is a cyan variant. Statistically, this monster has 212 HP, which recovers 20 HP per turn, 199 Attack, 45 Defense, 44 Agility, and 3 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, the Cave Troll uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Brute Force: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster suffuses itself with an aura of gold energy and charges into a single Adept, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 22 damage points. Felling a Cave Troll yields 106 EXP, 134 coins and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 137 EXP and 174 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun, Cave Trolls are only fought in Vault Cave; in The Lost Age they are only fought in Taopo Swamp. In its appearances in both Golden Sun and The Lost Age it is the most powerful and durable monster among the monsters in Vault Cave and Taopo Swamp, but the slowest as well, so focusing your attacks on it so that it is downed before you get hit is a valid approach. Brutal Troll A Brutal Troll is a larger, violet variant. Brutal Troll has 291 HP, which recovers 30 HP per turn, 273 Attack, 63 Defense, 76 Agility, and 6 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, the Brutal Troll uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Brute Force: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster suffuses itself with an aura of gold energy and charges into a single Adept, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 22 damage points. * Berserk: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the battle text read "Brutal Troll erupts in a furious rage!" as the monster surrounds itself in a small fiery energy. This boosts the user's Attack by 25%. Felling a Brutal Troll yields 150 EXP and 190 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 195 EXP and 274 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun Brutal Trolls are fought throughout the overworld region of Gondowan between Gondowan Passage and the town Lalivero, as well as throughout Suhalla Desert. In the overworld area it is fought, it plays the same role as its earlier counterparts, being the strongest and most durable monster among the monsters fought alongside it, but the slowest as well. In Suhalla Desert, while it still has the highest attack capability by a slight margin among the monsters fought randomly in the area, the Magicore is both even sturdier and faster. =Trivia= The troll monster line is the only monster line in the Golden Sun series to recover health each turn. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance